


I Kissed Him So Hard His Mouth Bled

by pollitt



Series: You intend to kiss me (Five Kisses) [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Inception (2010), Sherlock (TV), Stargate Atlantis, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5 Things, Five Kisses, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:12:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pollitt/pseuds/pollitt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kisses. Five Fandoms. Five Hundred-word ficlets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Kissed Him So Hard His Mouth Bled

**Author's Note:**

> The subtitles are brought to you by the letter "H." Why? Just because.

**Hawaii Five-O** : How-to 

“There are rules, protocols, checklists on the internet that explain that the first thing _not_ to do when one is thinking about throwing one’s self onto a live grenade to see if it goes *boom* is to forget to inform your partner you’re going to do it.” 

Steve’s not sure if Danny even knows what he’s saying anymore, he’s been on a roll for long enough that Steve’s ass fell asleep, woke up, and is already taking a nap. 

“Grenade? Danny, it was a kiss. I wanted -- want -- a kiss.”

Danny’s ready for him this time.

 

 **Inception** : Halftime (Intermission)

Gold-plated doors for private restrooms accessible only by key (and birthright) -- Eames _loves_ the rich. 

“And out of whose pocket did this come from?” Arthur asks, turning his head when Eames leans in.

Undeterred, Eames kisses a spot just under Arthur’s jaw. “Do I detect a hint of jealousy? You know this is all for you, darling."

That Eames is shaved, tailored and attending the opera is for Arthur, yes. This need to crease the perfect press of Arthur’s suit, to mark his skin so that not even the most heartbreaking aria could take Arthur’s attention away... Well. 

 

 **SGA** : Home

Once upon a time, John Sheppard sat slunk in a movie theatre seat and laughed into his popcorn thinking about the absurdity of Tatooine's twin sunsets. Thousands of miles away, a teenage Rodney McKay couldn't take his eyes off the screen, imagining the possibilities of other worlds. 

Today, the suns- and moons- rise and set on New New Lantea is just a part of their life. But that doesn’t mean they don't take the time to stop and appreciate the view.

"The only thing missing is a John Williams score," Rodney says, pressing a kiss to a silvery patch of John's stubble.

 

 **Sherlock** : Headlines

"I suppose it would've been too much to have moved the newspapers from the bed before we used it," John says, sitting up in bed and reaching for the spread that's stuck to his back.

"There were more pressing matters," Sherlock answers, kissing the knob of John's shoulder as he peels off the paper. 

From beside him, John can hear Sherlock's sharp intake of breath, can feel Sherlock’s fingers, gliding over the length of his back, raising gooseflesh.

"The newsprint.” 

John looks over his shoulder -- the ink across his skin is like a roadmap of their cases.

 

 **Teen Wolf** : Hunger

The soft skin just under Stiles’s ear smells faintly of sweat and #2 pencil -- the same pencil that is broken under the wheel of the desk chair -- and when Derek runs his tongue over the spot, Stiles shifts beneath him, his nails digging into the Derek’s shoulders.

For a minute, Derek can actually feel the crescent indentations in his skin before they start to heal.

“I’m supposed to be studying,” Stiles says, his actions contradicting his words as he presses his thigh against Derek’s hip.

“Later,” Derek says, toeing the textbook off of the corner of the bed.


End file.
